


You Look Wonderful Tonight

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang refuses to spoil Zuko's surprise and for that, Katara is eternally grateful.</p><p>Zutara Week 2016 - Candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Wonderful Tonight

The sun had set on the Earth Kingdom, much like it had on Katara and Aang’s relationship. However, the end of their romance did not destroy their friendship and it was evident in their tearoom banter.

“Zuko said he had a surprise for me. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about it, would you?” Katara took a sip from her tea as she watched the sunset with Aang in Iroh’s teashop.

“Nope, Zuko’s been pretty tight lipped about it.” Aang avoided her gaze and took a strategic sip of his own tea, erecting his pinkie finger. Katara glared at him.

“You know what it is, don’t you?”

“What what is, my dear Katara?” Aang asked.

“Zuko’s surprise!”

“I assure you my dear Katara, after pestering and poking our dear Zuko for information for about an hour, my efforts to find out what he’s been planning resulted in a very cranky Fire Lord who took my fire flakes taken away. I am just as much in the dark as you are.” Aang said with a cocky grin on his face.

“If I find out you knew what Zuko’s surprise was, I’m going to kick you.” Katara grumbled into her cup.

“Now, now Katara, violence is never the answer.”

Katara did not wait until tomorrow to kick Aang underneath the table. The old lady sitting at the table across from them tutted, but Katara ignored her and continued glaring at Aang from across the table while he laughed his head off.

She hated being left in the dark, literally and figuratively.   

Okay, that last statement wasn’t always true.

“Zuko wouldn’t like it if he knew you were blindfolding me.” Katara said as she let the Avatar guide her down the hill. Apparently, this was a part of Zuko’s ‘surprise.’

“Why?” Aang asked, sounding like the twelve-year-old boy she rescued from the iceberg in spite of the fact he was six feet tall and now had a deep, manly voice. It was easy to forget how innocent Aang still was. 

“N-never mind.” Katara blushed and ‘looked’ away. “Are we almost there yet?”

“Almost!” Aang said. “Watch this step.”

Katara was grateful that Aang had been taught Earthbending by Toph, ensuring that Aang would easily find his way down the steep, grassy hill at night. Honestly, she couldn’t see what the big deal was or why Zuko was going through so much fuss for a surprise. Didn’t Zuko know that sweet, handwritten poetry delivered by candlelight with fire lilies on her blanket was more than enough for her?

“Okay, we’re here.” Aang said and undid the blindfold. “You can open your eyes now.”

When Katara did as Aang instructed, the view made her heart flutter.

There was her Zuko looking as handsome as he did the day he took that bolt of lightning for her, standing at the bottom of the hill with a wide grin on his face and his warm, comforting hand reaching out to hold hers. He was dressed in his finest robes and his crown was glinting in the dwindling sunlight.

However, seeing her boyfriend of five years wasn’t what made her gasp when Aang took off her blindfold.

“Did you know about this-” she was about to ask Aang before she realised her old friend had vanished from thin air. She snarled at his cheeky footprints. ‘I’m gonna kick him again!’

“Aang agreed to distract you while I got everything ready.” Zuko smirked, his shoulders shaking with the laughter he was trying to contain. “He said he would be the only one who would be able to withstand your interrogation tactics and that you wouldn’t suspect a thing under his guardianship.”

“Did he now?” Katara sneered, making a note to kick Aang again _and_ his hide the moon peaches from him. “Well, The Avatar was incorrect because I suspected something the whole time! So ha!”

“So you already have your answer?” Zuko asked as took a step closer to Katara. The snarky sneer on Katara’s face was replaced by awe and wonder at the man looking into her eyes. Sometimes she still wondered how that arrogant banished prince that she hated with a passion was the same firebender looking lovingly into her eyes and holding her hand like he never wanted to let it go. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be the answer _I_ want you to give, there’s the other option which I will have no hard feelings about whatsoever. You can also sleep on it if you like, I mean I did just ask you to make a huge decision-”

Katara cackled as the image of a suave Fire Lord started to turn into a sweaty, blushing adult man who could at this moment pass for a very distressed teenager. Katara had to bury her head into Zuko’s shoulder so mental images of a Zuko teapot wouldn’t flood through her mind.

“What? What did I say? Oh Agni, did I ruin the mood? And I worked so hard to make this a romantic and memorable moment…” Katara lifted her head at the sound of Zuko’s upset mumbling and put her fingertip to his lips. When she successfully shushed him, she leaned in to kiss him. 

It wasn’t like their first kiss, which was a shy and sweet affair under the Crystal Catacombs they visited during one of Zuko’s trips to Ba Sing Se, after the light by the crystals shed light on their true feelings for another. It also wasn’t like their more passionate kisses, which usually happened after a heated sparring match or prolonged periods of time apart, which was culminated in a dance that took place in the dark. This kiss was soft and gentle, but far from being shy. It was comfortable. It was just right.

When Katara finished, she leaned her head back into Zuko’s shoulder and thought all about the hardships and joys of their relationship. She smiled so hard she thought her cheeks were going to fall off.

“Yes.” She quietly whispered. “Yes, Zuko.”

“Really?!” Zuko gasped as his cheeks became flushed and his eyes started to water. “Are you sure?”

She lifted her head again to look deep into Zuko’s eyes.

“Certain.”

Zuko laughed and cried with relief as Katara took his hand, guiding him back towards the teahouse so they could share their newfound happiness with their friends and family.

As the sun finally began to fall and the new moon rose, the candles that had spelt ‘will you marry me?’ were snuffed out by the wind, satisfied with a job well done while the torch Katara held for Zuko was inextinguishable.   


End file.
